


It was snowing when he saw her...

by Sa_forever



Series: Writetober 2019 [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: (attempted), Domestic, Episode Related, Episode: s01e01 Rose, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, No Beta, No editing either, Time Travel, We Die Like Men, Whumptober 2019, but i wrote a thing, implied fixit fic, it's all wibbly wobbly, original kid characters, there are kids, very uncomfortably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 23:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa_forever/pseuds/Sa_forever
Summary: The Doctor, on Neptune 9.  He's saved the earth from the nestene consciousness with Rose Tyler, and she's said no to traveling with him.Cue adventure to show him what's he's missing, and how he really should have mentioned it also travels in time.





	It was snowing when he saw her...

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts used for this fic:  
party/ snow storm / birth / unconscious  
#No beta #NO editing either #we die very uncomfortably #but we totally wrote a thing #mood

He's wandering through the market on Neptune 9, glancing at old Vortron books. After Rose had said no, he set the destination to random and let the old girl decide where to take them. She'd—rather smugly—landed them here. The people of Neptune 9 are very slightly telepathic, so he has his mental shields shored up against the overlapping voices. They're polite, but very free with their mental voice. It's one of the reasons why he doesn't notice the shouting kid until said kid has managed to shove open his shields and shouted directly to his head.

“DAD. WHAT ARE YOU DOING. WE'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU EVERYWHERE. MUM PASSED OUT.”

He only manages a confused “What?” wincing all the while, before a humanoid boy of maybe eight earth years has grabbed his hand and is hauling him off. At this point, it's less confusion, and more scrambled shock. Because that small hand has made its mind that much sharper against his own. It's not a Neptunian mind that's mistaken him for his father. It's a time tot mind. A time tot mind that shares parental markers with himself, and is currently streaming information about his mum direct to his mind, too fast for him to catch what their mum looked like, just a blur of pink and yellow and laying on the ground. It had started snowing. Unfortunately for their non-Neptunian, Non Time Lord, mother, the snow on Neptune 9 had a psychic amplifying effect that likely overtaxed her brain, in conjunction with an unborn sibling's rowdy psychic profile having a bit of a fiesta.

He was getting the impression that their home life was a bit like one big, crazy party of adventure and time tot shenanigans.

Amidst the psychic dump, he also made out that he had another kid besides the boy and the unborn baby. He had a daughter. A blue-eyed, blonde-haired girl slightly younger than the boy, who had commanded that he go find Dad.

They're jogging, and the boy tugs his hand harder to make close turn down an alley. 'Almost there,' beating out between their psychic connection.

When they're at the end of the alley that opens up onto another street, he sees the girl and his wife huddled up against the base of the building.

“I got Dad! How's mum?” the boy yelled out, as they skid to a stop. The brief snowfall has made the ground just a touch slippery, but they manage to stay standing.

“About the same.” she replies somberly. “Still no sign of damage, but she _won't wake up_.” He can hear the tears in her voice about to start.

He finally gets a good look at his future wife and astonishment is too much an understatement. Pink and yellow, twisty impossible time line, it's Rose Tyler. He's on his knees and scanning her with his sonic before he can think. The results percolate and finally display. He breathes a sigh of relief, just a bit too much of foreign psychic presence. With a little nudge from him she should wake up just fine.

One hand on her face and the other grasping her wrist to keep watch of her pulse, he breaks down the barrier between their minds and ever so slightly nudges her brain.

Her pulse picks up a bit, and then respiration. With a slow flutter of her eyelashes, she locks eyes with him.

Her voice still slow and quiet, she manages, “Oh. 'Lo Doctor.”

At her greeting, he feels relief bubble up and he grins. “You are entirely too danger-friendly, Rose Tyler.”

“Mum!” “Mummy!” And then their two kids pounce, hugging Rose and crying.

“Shhh. It's okay, loves. It's okay.”

With his psychic shields down and Rose Tyler occupied with soothing their kids, he finally notices himself coming closer at a quick pace.

“I'll be right back Rose,” and gets up, jogging further up the alley to meet himself.

A few seconds later, he sees himself barreling around a corner, only to stop when he sees... well... himself. Less skinny, more filled out. Certainly in a panic, but not the teeth-clenching misery of being the last. Apparently, domestic with Rose Tyler is very agreeable.

“Right” starts future him, “This is a mess. We're not even different regenerations! I don't remember this happening... When are you at?” He's running a hand over the top of his head, fingers combing through the longer hair there in a nervous gesture.

“Rose Tyler just told me no.”

“Right. Well. I need to go to Rose, you need to forget this, but remember that you forgot to tell her it travels in time. Very important that; she comes running! Hah!” He's speeding by, squeezing far to the side.

“Wha'?”

“Oh! Nearly forgot!” The future him spins around to yell again, “Don't forget to keep a banana in your pocket!”

“Wha- WHY?”

“Good source of potassium!”

And he's off like a shot around the corner.

Blinking in confusion, there's nothing much left but to head back to the TARDIS.

He doesn't particularly care to stress his luck and the boundaries of the Blinovitch Limitation Effect much longer. Much too dangerous to have the same regeneration in the same time.

He's back at the TARDIS sooner than he thought he'd be, wandering about in a daze. Himself... Rose Tyler... and two beautiful, brilliant children are clanging about his head that he desperately wants to see again. Even if he doesn't deserve that...

The TARDIS chimes in comfort.

“Right. Well, time to hide these memories then.”

The TARDIS flickers some lights in question.

“Right. Do you have a way of reminding me to go back for Rose?”

Something plops down on the other side of the console. When he gets around and sees what it is, he laughs a bit. It's a banana from the groves of Villengard.

“Alright then.”

The TARDIS hums in satisfaction, and the Doctor forgets.

…

…..

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand you know what happens next.
> 
> Sorry for the lateness. Basically, my brain hates itself, and is having a hard time getting the words out. It's a bit like pulling teeth, but this NEEDS to get out of my head.
> 
> IDK about the title. I keep thinking about 10 just before he regenerated when he goes to see Rose one last time.. Cold winter weather... And then here you've got 9 seeing Rose as if for the first time, as his potential forever.
> 
> Why is there no commentary on how cold it is on Neptune 9? Because Dr don't care.


End file.
